


Vodka

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drink With Me, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Excessive Drinking, Gen, Heavy Drinking, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Underage Drinking, Vodka, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sirius Black is drinking and James wants to know what kind it is. He finds out way more than he ever wanted to know though, to be honest.Oneshot/drabble





	Vodka

James glanced at his best friend with a raised eyebrow. He had a good question. "Mate, what the hell are you drinking?"

Sirius smirked. He didn't even hesitate, the cheeky bastard. "Vodka."

James' eyes widened. "Straight?!"

Sirius' smirk got bigger. "No, I'm gay."

Wow. He wasn't funny. Not at all. Just really, really corny. James had to roll his eyes but somewhere behind both of them Remus Lupin raised his head to stare in shock.

"Wait.  _What?"_

Did he actually have a chance now?!


End file.
